


49. intoxication

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: 101 Kink Prompts [32]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Future, Blindfolds, Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Friends With Benefits, Intoxication, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, also this is a little depressing towards the beginning, double-sided dildo, no tag for that? wow, not that much in the future but. theyre adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: After another night of disappointment, Riko finds herself turning to an old friend for some good comfort and some bad habits.





	49. intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday rico suave. i'll eat some boiled eggs for you today!
> 
> as the tags said, there's some sex while drunk in this fic. if that makes you uncomfortable in anyway, feel free to make a u-turn! :D otherwise, i hope you enjoy~!

After another failed Saturday-night performance, Riko once again found herself stumbling up the dimly-lit stairs to Yoshiko’s apartment in heels that were far too big for her. She reminded herself to never let Chika and You pick out her outfits. Maybe that was her problem, she didn’t wear the proper attire. Riko kept the thought in her mind, trying to remind herself to ask Yoshiko about it later. Of course, Riko usually couldn’t get a word in edgewise when it came to conversations with Yoshiko unless she was whining, but hopefully she would have the chance to bring it up. After all, she wanted to talk about her performance, at least a little bit. For the millionth time since she graduated high school, Riko had bombed another performance, her fingers faltering at the keys.

 

Once Riko reached Yoshiko’s door, she raised her hand to knock. Before she could, though, the door flew open to reveal a grinning Yoshiko. “Ah, little demon, I had a feeling you would seek sanctuary here-”

 

“Yocchan...I messed up again.”

 

Yoshiko deflated, stepping aside to let Riko in. “Well, yeah. You wouldn’t be here otherwise, really.”

 

“That’s not true! We hang out other times, too. We went to that concert last week.” Riko kicked off her heels and fell into Yoshiko’s worn leather armchair. Yoshiko shot her a look, considering the fact that that was usually her seat, but just walked off into the kitchen. Riko shut her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to calm herself down.

 

From the kitchen, Yoshiko called, “That was once. And we ended up leaving early anyway, just to come back here and do the same thing that we always do.” That much was true. “I don’t really care, you know. I like how things are now. It...” Riko heard Yoshiko pause, and then she walked in with a bottle of plum wine and two glasses. Riko looked up and saw that she was flushed; either she was already drunk, or she was deeply embarrassed by what she was about to say. “It’s nice to see you, when I do.”

 

Riko smiled tiredly as Yoshiko squeezed into the chair next to her and poured them both drinks, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. “It’s kinda tight,” Riko complained, but it was good-natured. 

 

Before anything, and even if their relationship wasn’t exactly conventional, Yoshiko was a good friend. Riko loved Chika and You, but they couldn’t offer a shoulder like Yoshiko could. Chika couldn’t handle Riko’s constant depressed rambling, and You just made Riko feel pitied. Yoshiko, on the other hand, handled Riko’s issues with such whimsy that Riko wondered if she saw them as issues at all. If Riko said she hated being a terrible performer, if she said that she just wanted to quit, You would weep for her, and Chika would just be uncomfortable; Yoshiko would simply reply, “you won’t get any better like that”.

 

Riko glanced at the coatrack by the door and noticed Yoshiko’s apron, the one she wore to work each day. Yes, there was a distraction... “How was work, Yocchan?”

 

“Grueling...beneath a fallen angel of my caliber,” Yohane said lowly, narrowing her eyes as she sipped from her glass. She wiggled her toes, and Riko noticed the chipped black paint on them. Riko considered asking if they should go get a mani-pedi together, but decided against it, instead listening to Yoshiko talk again. Yoshiko loved to complain, almost as much as Riko did, and they were both great listeners, so it worked out well. “However, I’ve accepted the fact that to survive in this human world, no matter how vile it is, I must earn my way however I can...even if that includes being a chef at a shitty restaurant with shitty customers.” The drop in Yoshiko’s voice at the latter half of her speech was all-too entertaining to Riko. Yoshiko was entertaining, overall. Almost enough to make Riko forget about that catastrophe at the jazz club earlier... “So, what about the show went sour today?”

 

Riko’s face tightened, her lips pursing. She drained her glass and held it up, so Yoshiko filled it up again, humming curiously. “I choked,” Riko finally said. “Halfway through the song, and I looked at the crowd for just a second, and I choked. My whole body just gave up. The club manager shooed me off the stage.”

 

“My, my...that’s rough. Do you know what it was?”

 

“I told you, the crowd. That’s been worrying me lately, for reasons I can’t understand...I sound like a loser. I just hate playing live all of a sudden.”

 

“You won’t get very far in the industry if you can’t play live, little demon...although, I trust you know this well by now,” Yoshiko murmured, playing with Riko’s hair. “Would you like Yohane...to cast a spell on you? It’ll make it seem like there’s nobody in the crowd at all.”

 

Riko wanted to reply with a “no way”, but she was briefly distracted by Yoshiko’s fingers in her hair. Yoshiko was mesmerizing, as always. Certainly an acquired taste, but Riko was glad that she was the one to acquire it. Yoshiko released Riko to fill up her glass again, and Riko swallowed the lump in her throat. “Uh, no thanks. I have to get over this myself.”

 

“Well, it’s not working well this far,” Yoshiko groaned. Riko rolled her eyes, continuing to sip at her drink. “Have you ever thought about giving up? I mean, like, just for now. I know you work during the week, but this stuff is causing you a lot of trouble. And since you don’t want Yohane to help you, you’re as good as doomed.”

 

That was the wry sense of humor that kept Riko afloat, somehow. Despite her soft personality, occasionally, some blunt words and a couple of fallen-angel oddities were all she needed. “...I haven’t considered it temporarily,” Riko admitted. “I was thinking that if I give it up, I give it up.”

 

“And I thought  _ I _ was impatient! Not everything’s just gonna  _ happen, _ you know! If you have to take a break, give yourself some time off, then go back to chasing your dreams, you’ll be just fine. It’s stupid to stress yourself out just because you didn’t become Beethoven overnight,” Yoshiko said. Despite her harsh, snappy tone, her touch was gentle; her hand had fallen to Riko’s thigh, resting there. Perhaps it was merely a friendly gesture, perhaps not. Riko didn’t know, but she knew that she didn’t want the feeling that it gave her to leave. “Besides, I...I kn-know you can do it, so...”

 

“Yocchan...you still get so bashful when you’re complimenting me,” Riko said, resting her head on Yoshiko’s shoulder.

 

“The only reason I give you speeches like that is because you’ll never go anywhere in life if I don’t.”

 

“Hm...but that just says you care, doesn’t it?” Yoshiko’s darkening cheeks told Riko all that she needed to know. “Let’s talk about something else. It’s a little embarrassing to talk about my failing career constantly.”

 

They changed the subject, beginning to talk about the members of the long-disbanded Aqours. Riko was happy that she could vent a little, but also glad that she could converse with Yoshiko normally (or, as normal as Yoshiko could get). They continued to drink, and Riko felt Yoshiko getting closer to her, leaning in, placing casual touches. As always, Riko surrendered herself, letting Yoshiko distract her. Her whole body was going warm; whether it was from the wine or Yoshiko’s long fingers, she didn’t know.

 

“Feeling better yet? I wouldn’t want to leave my little demon to suffer,” Yoshiko said eventually. Riko was unable to respond, feeling a bit euphoric, her head in the clouds. She knew what was coming next, but part of her didn’t want to move. There was always a part of her that wondered if the relationship she had with Yohane was healthy, but that part was always consumed by pleasure. “Or do you require some...assistance?”

 

Yes, there it was, just as Riko knew it would be. She knew that Yohane cared about her. She  _ had _ to care. Drunk and needy, Riko was filled with love, and she wanted nothing more than to show it to Yoshiko. Riko didn’t bother with words, leaning over to Yoshiko and kissing her deeply. Underneath the strong, almost repulsive sweetness of the wine, Riko tasted something familiar and comforting. Riko felt Yoshiko’s hand on the back of her neck, a secure touch, reeling her in and kissing her harder.

 

Once they pulled away, Riko clumsily fumbled with the hem of Yoshiko’s shirt, barely able to lift it. Yoshiko watched, laughing a little before placing her hands over Riko’s. “I need you, Yocchan. I always have,” Riko breathed.

 

“I know,” Yohane replied simply, taking Riko’s hand. “Don’t worry. You know I’ll always be here to help you...don’t you think I should help you relax?”

 

Yohane always asked questions like that, even if she knew that Riko would always say yes. Yes, yes, yes, running through Riko’s head over and over again. Yoshiko was someone that Riko couldn’t say no to. Perhaps Yohane  _ did _ know that quite well, because she didn’t wait for Riko’s response. They stood, and Riko followed her to the bedroom, not releasing her hand.

 

However, the grip broke when Yoshiko gently pushed Riko down to the bed, then climbed off. Riko swallowed hard, laying back complacently as always. Yoshiko didn’t like a feisty girl, she knew that much. Besides, her head was swimming; she wasn’t sure how feisty she could be, even if she wanted to. “Yocchan,” Riko moaned. “Where’d you go?”

 

“Getting some things,” Yoshiko replied, simply. Then, teasingly, she added, “Get undressed, if you’re so impatient.”

 

Riko wriggled out of her clothes, never even considering hesitating or asking what Yohane was getting. The amount of trust that she put into Yohane was almost laughable, but to her, there was nothing more relieving. That was the feeling that Yoshiko knew how to give her so well: relief. From the stress of life, from her worries, from every second guess that was holding her back. Riko shut her eyes after she took her clothes off, waiting for Yoshiko to come back.

 

“Yocchan,” she repeated, that time questioning, when she heard stirring on the side of the bed. However, nobody answered. Instead, she felt the bed sink a little on one side of her, then the other; she was being straddled.

 

“You’re so silly...why do you have your eyes closed, little demon?” Riko didn’t really know. It was comforting like that, in her manufactured darkness, just waiting for Yohane to do as she pleased. She was about to ask Yohane if she wanted them open, but then Yohane said, “Well, you’re one step ahead. I was thinking about blindfolding you tonight, Lily.”

 

That was something new. It gave Riko a little shock that made her head spin, but she quickly adjusted. “Yeah. Sure.”

 

“Seriously? You’re fine with that?” There was a slight hint of disbelief in Yohane’s voice.

 

“I just said I was.”

 

That little bite back probably irritated Yoshiko, if the sudden silence meant anything. Then, Yoshiko chuckled lowly, making Riko shudder. “That you did. You’re a good little demon.” Yohane stroked Riko’s hair, and Riko opened her eyes to look up at Yoshiko’s face. A content expression, but it turned into a smirk quickly enough. “Take a good look.”

 

Yohane held up the blindfold, waving it a little. Riko tugged at her lip. She didn’t really have to look that long anyway. Yohane’s face was more familiar than her own, at that point. “Okay. Put it on.”

 

Yoshiko gave a curt nod, then Riko saw the fabric descending towards her face, successfully depriving her of her vision. Any other time, she would have panicked at the loss of any of her senses, but she merely laid there after the blindfold was secured, waiting for Yohane’s next move. Yohane seemed surprised, too; she remarked, “You’re feeling very compliant tonight, I see.”

 

_ I’m like this  _ all  _ of the time when I’m with you, _ Riko wanted to reply, but Yohane probably already knew that Riko was putty in her hands. Riko felt a surge of heat run through her body. It was odd, combined with the widespread tingle from the wine. There were so many sensations, and she could hardly keep up with them. Maybe the blindfold was better; one less thing to deal with so that she didn’t get overwhelmed. Yoshiko was so good at overwhelming her that Riko sometimes wondered if it was on purpose.

 

Suddenly, Riko felt two slightly-chilly hands on her breasts, kneading almost experimentally. “Y-Yocchan, that feels weird,” she said, shivering. Yoshiko simply laughed above her, sending a more powerful shiver through her warming skin. 

 

“So compliant, and...sensitive.” Yohane’s thumbs brushed over Riko’s sensitive nipples, and Riko’s back arched into her touch reflexively. “You want it bad, I can tell.”

 

“Of c-course I do, Yohane-sama.” That was Riko’s trump card, calling Yoshiko that. She felt Yohane’s hands tremble a little bit, and then she heard a throat clearing.

 

“No...you  _ need _ it. You need me to help you let go, don’t you,” Yohane asked, although there was very little question in her voice. Riko bit her lip. It was rare that either of them really acknowledged Riko’s emotional dependence on Yohane, but somehow, that only made Riko feel happier...knowing that Yoshiko  _ liked _ helping her release her inhibitions. She was  _ desired. _

 

Riko didn’t bother replying at first, but she felt Yohane’s hands stiffen, just a little bit, so she breathed, “Yes, I need you. I need you more than anything else, Yohane-sama. More than I need to breathe, more than I need-”

 

Riko’s spiel was cut off by a sharp slap delivered to her cheek, and a seethed, “Pathetic.” Riko trembled, feeling a rush of emotion leave her all at once. However, she was brought back down to earth when Yohane whispered, “Sorry, little demon. I should have asked before we began. How would you like it tonight? Gentle?”

 

Yohane always asked her. Out of the many lonely nights they’ve spent together, Riko has asked Yohane to be gentle with her only once, but Yohane asked how she wanted it ever since then. Although the answer was usually no, there  _ was _ something Riko wanted to mention... “Like usual, Yohane-sama,” Riko began. Yohane must have sensed something else, because she stayed still and quiet. “But...I-I don’t really like it when you call me ‘pathetic’, and things like that...I don’t mind the r-roughness, or dirty talk, but the whole ‘pathetic’ thing...it hits a little too close to ho-”

 

“You know I don’t  _ mean _ any of the stuff I say, right?”

 

Riko felt her mind start to swim. Was Yohane angry? She wanted to apologize, but as she played Yohane’s words in her head over and over again, she realized that it wasn’t anger that she heard...it was pity. “Yes, I do know that,” Riko said, uneasily. “But I still...don’t want to hear it...”

 

“Yes, of course. Consider it done. I just wanted to make sure that...” Yohane trailed off, and Riko was glad. She had had enough emotional discussions for the night. Thankfully, Yohane knew that limit as well. “Enough chit-chat, then.” Riko tilted her head up as much as she could while still laying back as Yoshiko’s fingers tiptoed along her clavicle before dipping down to her chest. Riko was panting audibly by then, like a dog. She wanted to be fucked, plain and simple; sloppy, hot, everything at once. In that way, she  _ wanted _ to be overwhelmed, until there was nothing to worry about except Yohane’s body against hers.

 

“Yohane-sama, I need it,” Riko breathed, her tongue feeling thick in her dry mouth. From then on, she couldn’t hold back her desires, whining and begging for Yohane to touch her more. Her own voice sounded alien to her, as if her body wasn’t hers, but she didn’t care anymore. Even as she begged and whined, Yohane kept at her torturous pace. Riko had asked her to be rough, and sometimes, that included a little gentle teasing.

 

Yoshiko’s hands were back to her tits, a bit warmer then, and more unforgiving. Riko’s seemingly endless ranting was cut short by a loud moan, her hips jerking upwards impatiently. She felt her hips meet Yoshiko’s legs, telling her that it was shoved between her thighs. Riko, like an untrained pup, started to intensely grind against it, jumping at the opportunity. Yoshiko was undressed, too, leaving Riko to feel her smooth, hot skin against her cunt.

 

Cruelly, Yoshiko pulled her leg back, gripping Riko’s chin between her thumb and forefinger tightly. One hand was still on Riko’s tit, groping indulgently. “Enough of that, little demon. Tell me what you want.”

 

“Please, I...everything,” Riko croaked. She hated when Yoshiko stopped when she was feeling so good, because at times like that, she knew that she needed to be fucked hard or she would end up crying. “Give it all to me. Please.”

 

“I’ve barely touched you, but you’re so worked up, Lily. Maybe I should tie you up so I can keep you tame.” With the way Yoshiko phrased it, it was clear that she was asking, wondering if that was too far, especially since it was something they’d never done before. However, Riko didn’t care. Yohane could do whatever she wanted as long as she would feel good. Riko gave a little bit of a nod, and Yohane’s weight left the bed again. That time, instead of laying idly, Riko lifted her heavy arm and started to feel how wet she had gotten, just from those few touches and the idea of being blindfolded.

 

Her fingers were nowhere near as finessed or careful as Yohane’s, but they did the trick, making her hiss and jerk her hips. Part of her wondered how she got there...to the point where life was so shitty that all she could do to feel relief was get wasted and be with Yohane. The other part, however, didn’t care. It just wanted to  _ feel _ good, or anything other than what she had been feeling for so long.

 

“Did I tell you you could touch yourself, little demon?” 

 

Yohane straddled her again, and Riko faintly heard something hit the bed by her head. Before she could apologize (although she wasn’t very sorry), Yohane yanked her hand away from her pussy, then grabbed her other hand and pinned them above her head. Then, Riko felt the cold metal of handcuffs on her skin. She pulled weakly at them, even if she knew she didn’t want to escape. Yohane seemed to enjoy watching her prey “struggle”, her trademark chuckle leaving her lips. Riko wanted to see her face, but the blindfold turned her on too much to ask. Plus, Yohane probably wouldn’t be too pleased.

 

“What are we going to do?” Riko flexed her fingers. Even those felt heavy.

 

“I have a toy with me. The two-sided one. How’s that sound tonight, Lily?”

 

“You ask so many questions,” Riko breathed. Yohane laughed again, but Riko didn’t know what was funny. “But it’s fine.”

 

“I ask these questions because I want us to both have fun. After all, you’re such an obedient little demon...I’d hate to see you hurt in a way that doesn’t feel good. That’s why we’re doing this, right? To take away the pain that doesn’t feel good.”

 

In simpler terms, yes, that was true. Riko didn’t acknowledge Yohane with a response; for one, because her mouth felt like it was filled with peanut butter, and also because they both knew what the answer was. Instead, she just laid back, waiting for Yohane to do as she pleased. Riko was a rather passive lover unless Yohane forced her into action, especially when she was dealing with the weight of her liquor.

 

Thankfully, Yohane wasn’t focused too much on herself, then. As evil as she portrayed herself, she was quite altruistic in bed. Riko’s body jerked when she felt the tip of the double-sided dildo rubbing against her entrance. Suddenly impatient, Yohane penetrated Riko with the toy. It was a smooth move, with Riko’s juices lubricating it. Still, Riko clenched her hands into fists, still obediently keeping them above her head. 

 

Yohane didn’t push it in too deep, only a couple of inches, before starting to quickly thrust in and out, shallow and certainly not enough for the needy Riko. Riko knew she’d get the pleasure she needed once Yohane put the other half inside of her; when Yohane was excited, there was no stopping her. Riko laid back, not holding back on voicing her pleasure, because she knew that it turned Yoshiko on. Just as she thought, she heard a low groan from above her. “Thank you, Yohane-sama,” Riko moaned, almost exaggeratedly loud. She was so used to being demure, quiet...it was great to let loose sometimes. To be dirty, to not worry about how she looked or what came next in life.

 

All that mattered was pleasing Yohane.

 

And boy, was she pleased. Riko felt the dildo penetrate her even deeper, filling her to the point where words were no longer an option. Her wordless screams died down slightly when she felt Yohane’s legs against hers as she presumably laid back and positioned herself to take the dildo inside of her along with Riko. Riko waited with bated breath, resisting the urge to scream out the need to be ravaged. She didn’t have to wait long; soon, she heard a high-pitched yelp. That noise felt just as good to Riko as Yohane’s deep, teasing voice did. While  _ Yohane’s _ voice made warmth flow from deep in Riko’s loins to her whole body,  _ Yoshiko’s _ voice felt like a shock to her core.

 

As Riko expected, Yohane wasted no time getting her own pleasure after teasing Riko for so long. Riko spread her legs more so that Yohane could move closer. They were positioned as if they were going to scissor, but a bit further apart; Riko could still feel Yoshiko’s skin on hers, though, and it made all of the difference as Yoshiko began to thrust. Not only could Riko feel the dildo moving inside of her roughly, but she could feel Yoshiko’s sweaty, smooth skin moving across hers.

 

The faux veins on the dildo slid against Riko’s walls in a way that was almost  _ teasing. _ Yohane was certainly putting out, but Riko needed more. “Harder,” she whispered, her mouth dry and filled with so many praises that she couldn’t force out. All she could say was “harder”.

 

And harder Yohane went, no doubt soiling her own sheets with the force of her thrusts. Riko’s body adjusted to the dildo, but she still remained tight enough to feel the dildo’s every move inside of her. Yoshiko’s nails dug into the skin of Riko’s ankle, causing Riko to moan even louder out of excitement. Just the thought of Yoshiko’s face as she impaled herself on the toy over and over again made Riko clench her fists tighter above her head.

 

“You’re doing so well, Lily,” Yohane said, her voice shaky and high-pitched. Riko could hardly even make out what she was saying, with the combination of being fucked ragged and being drunk off her ass. 

 

“I want more, Yohane-sama,” Riko begged.

 

“Then move with me.”

 

Riko lifted her hips off of the bed a little, rolling her hips in Yohane’s direction. At first, it was a little awkward, what with her horrible coordination and all, but she eventually fell into a rhythm. That got her a pleased purr, from Yohane, who sped up as a reward of sorts. Riko sped up too, and with the angle that her hips were lifted off of the bed, the dildo was insistently pressing against her g-spot, sending waves of pure pleasure through her body each time it slid in. 

 

Riko felt the weight of Yoshiko’s hand leaving the bed, and she slurred, “You’re g-grabbing your tits, right?”

 

Yoshiko made an absent noise of approval, and Riko sucked in air through her teeth, trying to visualize Yoshiko’s eyes half-lidded and murky, one hand grabbing at Riko’s ankle and the other shamelessly groping her own chest. She imagined Yoshiko’s end of the dildo dripping with her arousal, the arousal that Riko herself had stirred. That gave her a sense of pride, knowing that Yoshiko found her (or perhaps, the control that she had) so arousing.

 

Riko longed to have her own breasts touched again, or even better, her throbbing clit. With every joined thrust of their hips, Riko felt her clit getting more stiff and needy.

 

Knowing how much begging turned Yoshiko on, Riko said, “Yohane-sama, my clit, please!”

 

Yohane only sped up, her breaths becoming more and more audible. Their wanton moans filled the room with heat. The sickly sweet scent of wine mixing with the musky scent of their fervent lovemaking was absolutely intoxicating to Riko, further intensifying her descent into lust. 

 

As Yohane’s thrusts got even faster and Riko matched her pace, the thick slapping noises between their legs got even louder. Riko tightened around the toy, thankful for more sweet friction to bring her pleasure. The dildo rubbed against her walls, her g-spot, stimulating her in an almost overwhelming fashion.

 

However, the thrusts started to grow unsteady, causing Riko to squirm and jerk her hips insistently. “Damn it, Lily. You're so beautiful,” Yohane said, her tone almost astonished.

 

Even while knowing that those words were little more than ones said out of desperation, Riko felt her pussy get hotter, begging for climax. She knew that seeing Yohane's face, engrossed in pleasure, would bring her to her peak instantly, but with the blindfold, she could do nothing but lay back lazily, at Yohane's mercy.

 

The cock was slamming into Riko rapidly and hitting every pleasure spot imaginable, her body jumping with each thrust and her cunt screaming for even more. Yohane's hands gripped Riko once again, except more urgent. Every moan of Riko's cherished nickname only made her more desperate for climax. Her body burning with the flames of gratification, Riko laid back, allowing Yoshiko to finish riding out her own high, with both of them whimpering and howling like injured puppies.

 

Yoshiko started to slow her thrusts, grunting from the exertion of each one, and Riko cried out, yanking at the cuffs wildly. “Yocchan, please, please don’t stop, I need it,” she panted, her tone frantic and needy. She felt Yoshiko adjusting atop her, and her pleas turned into tearful sobs as she bucked her hips, frustrated at the absence of the dildo’s thrusts.

 

“It’s alright, Riko,” Yohane said lowly; a certain change from “Lily”, but not unwelcome. Her voice was right by Riko’s ear, and Riko noticed that Yohane was on top of her. She hadn’t even felt Yohane mounting her, through all of her thrashing and pleading.

 

“I need it, I need it so badly,” she repeated, trembling. She didn’t know if she was crying because of the stupid piano recital or because Yohane wasn’t giving her enough, but she knew she would lose her mind soon.

 

Then, she felt the dildo start to move inside of her again, that time probably grasped in Yohane’s experienced hand. That way, Yohane had complete control over where it went, easily finding all of the same spots that had been just barely touched before. Riko started to gasp and whine, pressing against Yoshiko desperately.

 

“I’m going to rub your clit, alright?” Yohane’s voice was still just a little shaky, probably from the aftermath of her climax, but Riko didn’t even care. She just nodded frantically, nearly melting into the sheets at the sound of Yohane’s rich chuckle. What finally did her in was the quick, powerful rubbing of her bud combined with Yohane’s skillful strokes. She released all over Yoshiko’s sheets, with Yohane’s encouragement being washed out by the ringing in her ears. She felt one, two, three squirts of her quim against the dildo, her legs nearly going numb.

 

When Yoshiko removed the toy, Riko was still spasming, unable to form words in between heavy gasps for air. The only thing she could feel was the pulsing in her loins and, faintly, Yohane curling around her and petting her hair softly. “Thank you,” she managed to rasp, her mouth dry. “That was...that was...”

 

“No need to thank me, Lily,” Yoshiko said. There was no fallen angel tint to her voice, no teasing demeanor: simply kind words, offered by a friend. 

 

Riko didn’t know where her and Yoshiko’s relationship would go, if it ever went anywhere...but she didn’t care. Her head, her whole body, it was so heavy...and the feel of Yoshiko’s fingers combing through her hair was addictive. Riko could faintly remember herself in a similar position far too many times to count, but it didn’t really matter to her, when all of her problems were falling away from her and she was dozing off in Yoshiko’s arms...

**Author's Note:**

> this felt...different from my other fics, somehow. i can't quite explain it, tho? :o


End file.
